Demand for greater computing capabilities especially in mobile computing has created a need for developing new technology for non-volatile memory devices having large memory capacity, high density, and low power consumption. Flash memory devices, while being the most common type of non-volatile memory devices, require relatively high operational voltage to write or erase data. As the gate length a conventional flash memory device scales down to tens of nanometers, adjacent memory cells may be parasitically operated during operation of a single memory cell, thus corrupting the integrity of data stored in memory cells. Such parasitic coupling between adjacent memory cells poses a serious challenge to further scaling of conventional flash memory devices.
Resistance Random Access Memory, or “ReRAM,” is a non-volatile memory device employing reversible change in resistance in a thin film with application of electrical voltage bias across the film. Application of the electrical voltage bias in one manner can cause decrease in the resistance of the thin film, for example, by formation of filaments that function as leakage current paths. Application of a different type of electrical voltage bias can cause reversal of the resistance of the thin film to an original high-resistance state by removal of the filaments from the thin film. Thus, data can be stored in a ReRAM cell by changing the resistance of the thin film, which can be a solid-state material. The thin film is referred to as a memory film or a read/write film. Examples of ReRAM devices are described in World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO) Publication No. WO2007004843 A1 to Hong et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0043455 A1 to Bateman.